Project Ascension Game Guide
Getting Started Project Ascension is very easy to get started on. Linked above is a guide on Registering and Installing the guide as well as an FAQ on frequent issues our users have. As always, feel free to ask in the #help section of the Project Ascension discord server with any questions you have with installing the game! Account Creation and Installation Ascension features a custom launcher that makes installing and getting in-game easy. Follow the guide linked above, or simply visit https://project-ascension.com/register to create an account. Once logged in, visit https://project-ascension.com/downloads to download the launcher and you will be ready to begin your classless journey! Server Rules Project Ascension's rules are based on one simple philosophy. People should be able to escape the real world when they log in to Ascension.' Quality of Life and General Game Improvements Ascension does not follow any one era of World of Warcraft, but instead seeks to create the best experience possible taking the lessons learned from various WoW expansions, a decade of player feedback and applying it to Ascension's unique systems. Reduced Experience Required levels 1-20 Your journey to level 20 is accelerated to better compliment the Classless Experience and allow you to see your class fantasy begin to come alive as quickly as possible. Enhanced Drop Rates to compliment Experience Rates Monsters have a higher chance to drop magical gear on Ascension to account for the increased experience rates. No one wants to hit level 15 with your starter weapon and armor! These drop rates are further increased in High-Risk Mode to account for the potential for gear loss. Crafting and Gathering Grants Experience Players can choose to level through gathering and crafting if they would rather make swords than swing them! All professions except for fishing grant experience on Ascension. Unlearning a profession will incur a 2 hour cooldown on Experience gain. This is to prevent spamming level 1 recipes and then unlearning the profession and repeating those level 1 recipes. 15% Base Movement Speed Increase Base movement speed is increased for all characters starting at level 1. Talents that previously granted movement speed have been adjusted and no longer grant an additional movement speed bonus. Multi-Specialization You can unlock up to 8 specializations on the same character. LFD and BG Queues Daily Quests You can access a variety of rotating daily quests via the call boards in capital cities. There are daily quests for each level bracket that also include dungeon, crafting and gathering appropriate to their level. Daily Quests award Mark of Ascension. AddOns Project Ascension is compatible with most 3.3.5 addons. You can visit the link above to see a list of approved and recommended addons and where to download them. You can also find addons that do function properly with Ascension's custom systems. Seasonal Servers Seasonal realms are fresh start realms that put all players on an equal footing. This means all server firsts are up for grabs again, including server first level 60s and raid clears. Seasons typically have major game changing features or a unique theme that sets them apart from Legacy Realms. A season may showcase a brand new system that fundamentally changes the way Ascension is played like rated arenas or honorable combat zones, or it may have a unique theme like Wildcard, Draft Mode or Dual Class. Seasons also give the chance to earn Seasonal Points which can be spent on cosmetic rewards. Each season usually also has some sort of Seasonal Reward for hitting level 60, or for participating in a specific theme of that Season. While the vanity collections earned on other realms do not transfer to Seasonal realms, at the end of a season, all characters, donation items, and the vanity collection is ported to BOTH live realms so Heroes can continue their journey on either Andorhal or Laughing Skull. In past, Ascension has discussed opening permanent themed realms as well. Whatever happens at the end of the season though, your characters, collections and items will always have a permanent home. Current Season Season 5 Bleeding Hollow - Draft Mode, Bloody Gear, Arenas, Legion Pre-TBC Season 5 of Ascension Launches November 8th, 2019! Past Seasons Archive Season 4 Draft Mode - Darkmoon (Hybrid Risk) Season 4 featured the Draft Mode system, and ended on 11/1/2019. Season 3 Wildcard Season 3 of Project Ascension featured the Wildcard System and introduced Hybrid Risk to Ascension. Season 2 Gladiator's Gauntlet Season 2 of Project Ascension saw massive improvements to the Outlaw system, including Booty Bay upgrades to allow it to function as the capital city for Outlaws. Season 1 Staggered Level Cap Season 1 featured a Staggered level cap system that locked players at level 20, 30, 40 and then 50 for a set number of days. Legacy Servers Legacy Realms are Ascension's permanent and established realms. Laughing Skull (Hybrid Risk) Laughing Skull is Ascension's legacy server that shares the most with the Seasonal realms. It features the Hybrid-Risk system where players can choose to play in either No-Risk or High-Risk game modes, and features the No-Soulbound system. Andorhal (Low Risk) Andorhal is a legacy realm that only has No-Risk as a gamemode. It also is different from the other realms in that standard WoW rules apply to gear. Meaning gear comes in Bind-on-Equip (BoE), and Bind-on-Pickup (BoP) varieties. This means that gear cannot be traded between players. Andorhal also does not have dungeon and raid drop loot in the world, players on Andorhal progress their characters through acquiring gear through PVP and Raiding. Because of this, Andorhal is where most of the die-hard raiders of Ascension can be found. High-Risk PvP Hybrid Risk System The Hybrid Risk System is a mechanic introduced in Season 3 that allows players to choose whether they want to play with a High Risk or No Risk ruleset. At level 20, a player decides which style they’d like to play in. Once they choose, they’ll be placed in that ruleset’s ‘Phase’. While out in the open world, questing or slaying monsters, players will only see and interact with others who have selected the same phase. If you chose High-Risk, you’ll only see other High-Risk players. If you chose No-Risk, you’ll only see other No-Risk players. In major cities, players can find an NPC that can swap their phase, allowing High Risk players to take a breather in No Risk. Players now have the choice of which style of play they'd like to engage in at any given time. The Outlaw System & FFA PvP Criminal Intent and Attacking Your Own Faction Renovated Booty Bay as Outlaw Capital City Law Reputation & Becoming a Protector High Risk Features Treasure Hunter: Dungeon and Raid Loot Drops from World Mobs Gear Drop on Death Protecting Your Gear with Fel Commutation Hybrid Risk System: Changing Risk Modes Classless System Ascension allows you to build your own class using any spells or talents obtainable from any other class. Everyone is a Hero Class on Ascension, meaning you assign your own stat points, pick and combine your own spells, abilities and talents from any class and have access to Rage, Mana and Energy resources. The Hero Class All characters fall under the Hero Class on Ascension. The Hero is able to borrow power from all nine of the original Warcraft classes: Druid, Hunter, Mage, Paladin, Priest, Rogue, Shaman, Warlock, and Warrior. Heroes are capable of wearing all types of armor and can wield and master any weapon. They are also capable of Dual Wielding any two one handed weapons from upon character creation. Combine Spells and Talents from any Class Assign Your Own Stat Points In Project Ascension, you choose where to invest your stat points to create your own class fantasy. Picking a Race All classic races are available. Races remain faction locked. Any race can pick talents from any class, meaning Horde have access to Paladin spells and Alliance have access to Shaman spells. Races are not class locked either, making a Tauren can pick mage abilities and a gnome could pick druid abilities! Each race has their own unique active and passive racials that be found here. Mystic Enchanting Mystic Enchanting is a "Diablo" style modifier found on gear. These enchants can do anything from enhancing your Power Word:Shield with a movement increasing effect to causing your battle shout to also increase your critical strike chance. Mystic Enchants allow players to fine tune and create their class fantasy. Players can unlock enchants and add them to their Enchant's Collections. Ascension Features Mystic Enchanting Mystic Enchanting is a "Diablo" style modifier found on gear. These enchants can do anything from enhancing your Power Word:Shield with a movement increasing effect to causing your battle shout to also increase your critical strike chance. Mystic Enchants allow players to fine tune and create their class fantasy. Players can unlock enchants and add them to their Enchant's Collections. Collections Vanity Collections can be accessed through Character Advancement. Click the scroll on your mini map or hit 'N' to open the Character Advancement menu, and then click Collections(the bottom most center option). The vanity Collections contains all of your mounts, pets, transmogs and donation items for that realm and can be accessed by all of your characters on that realm. Vanity Collections Spell Tome Collections Enchant Collections All of your extracted Enchants are located under the Enchant Collection Tab. Spell Tome Collections Many spells require a special spell tome to unlock the final rank of the spell. These tomes can be found on high level monsters or obtained from other players on the auction house. Call Board Daily Quests Players can complete daily quests obtained through Call Boards in capital cities to earn Mark of Ascension and other rewards. Gurubashi Blood Bowl First introduced in Season 2, the Gurubashi Blood Bowl is a unique event that occurs spontaneously in the Stranglethorn Arena. When it begins, an announcement will ring out across Azeroth, calling competitors to the Gurubashi Arena. The Gurubashi Blood Bowl is a gladiatorial competition: when it ends, the Hero inside of the arena with the most stacks of the Gurubashi Gladiator buff will receive a chest that only they can open filled with loot, gear, and prizes. World Events Resistance Overhaul The RNG nature of resistances is being substituted for a system that is predictable, consistent, and measurable! This new system makes the damage reduction granted by resistance a lot simpler. Essentially, resistances function similarly to armor now, granting % damage reduction based on how much of a given resistance you have. So, if you switch on Shadow Protection Aura and find yourself with exactly 60 Shadow Resistance, you can rest happily knowing you’ll be taking exactly 12.587% less shadow damage from all sources. This change is being applied only to partial resists--binary resists will remain unchanged. Custom Raid Mechanics Greedy Demon The Greedy Demon is a tricky mob that can be found hiding or fleeing through zones that is well worth the effort of tracking and slaying, especially in High-Risk. Neutral Faction Teleporters These teleporters transport players to various high level zones, allowing them to airdrop and parachute in as a means of fast travel or quick reinforcements(or ambush). Bonus Zones Treasure Hunts Unique Game Modes Wildcard Mode Draft Mode is an alternative game mode where all of your spells are random. Every even level you have the chance to learn any ability from any class. Draft Mode Draft Mode is an alternative game mode featuring a "draft" style approach to building your class. Every even level, players are able to choose between 1 of 3 spells to learn permanently, and must make the most out of the choices given to them. Ironman Mode Ironman is a solo challenge featuring perma-death and optional PvP modes. Survival Mode Player Submitted Guides Draft Mode Draft Mode Starting Caster Guide Draft Mode Starting Tank Guide Draft Mode Tank Guide Draft Mode Starting Healing Guide General Guides High-Risk Farming Guide Treasure Hunt Guide Crafting Guides Classic Wow 1-300 Blacksmith Guide Classic Wow 1-300 Alchemy Guide Classic Wow 1-30 Herbalism Guide Leveling Guides Horde 1-60 Guide Raid Guides Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Guide Supporting Project Ascension Philosophy, Commitment and Overview Project Ascension has a full team delivering support, updates, bug fixes and creating unique features. The project relies on player support to continue delivering and maintaining content. Y'ou will never say, "I lost that fight because they donated!" Donation items are limited to cool and convenient. Referral System Players can earn Referral Points by inviting their friends to join them on Ascension. You can find your unique referral link at https://project-ascension.com/referrals/ under your User Control Panel. After your referral reaches level 30 and has 6 hours played in-game your points will be automatically credited to your account. Referral Points can be redeemed for any item also obtainable through donation points, so if you are unable to, or just don't feel like it, you can still earn everything available in the Donation Shop through referrals! Donation Items de:Project_Ascension_Spielanleitung es:Guía_de_Project_Ascension ru:Руководство_для_начинающих pt-br:Projeto_Ascencion_Guia_do_Jogo Category:Custom Features Category:Game Guide